


Suitable Companions

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "let’s have an AU where the Guardians have darker origins!North - he’s Krampus, a demon that visits the households of children during the Yuletide season, except instead of giving gifts to good children, he catches bad children with his sack and throws them into hell. (kind of puts the scene where Jack is forced into his sack in a new light, huh?)Bunnymund - Easter has roots in many pagan celebrations revolving around fertility. Bunny is happy to let the humans of the world keep breeding as long as they honour him with a festival and virgin tributes each spring.Tooth - As the queen of the fae, she not only has dominion over her mini fairies but all of the fair folk: like the deadly banshees, dullahans and kelpies. Even the most harmless fae can steal babies and replace them with changelings...[cut for length]"This AU exists in Pitch’s head. There’s a tiny touch of dark chocolate here, but it’s really just Pitch being sad and creepy. (And shooting himself in the foot. I dunno Pitch maybe you could start to get what you want if you started to ask for it instead of doing literally everything to avoid that.)





	Suitable Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 7/12/2014.

Pitch makes them up inside his head. Suitable companions for someone like him.  
  
Sometimes, he believes in them. Sometimes he forgets he made them up inside his head. When he remembers, though, he knows they should stay there. They’re really only companions for him. He deserved the punishment the real ones dealt him for the Krampus.  
  
The Krampus. Punisher of the wicked, dealing out the retribution of hell for childhood sins, not simply the dull and practical gift of coal. Strong but hideous, one who took instead of gave and saw the worst in everyone. Outside of Pitch’s head, he was a nightmare, something that should never have been free in the world. Inside, though, he is a very suitable companion. He makes sure Pitch never gets anything he doesn’t deserve.  
  
He’s better about keeping the others inside. It’s easier to have them when the real ones aren’t around, and it turns out there’s a lot of space inside his head. He’d wonder what was there before, but it’s a question that gets old after a few fruitless decades.  
  
Regardless, the others never got away. Pitch was especially glad of this in the case of The Rabbit, and not only because explaining himself to the real one would have him dying of shame. The Rabbit in his head demanded that new life be paired with the sacrifice of a willing, worthy victim. In his mind, Pitch was always the only one around to volunteer, and he was never, never worthy. And so he would be left alive, but only after The Rabbit tried, and tried again, to fill him with enough life to make him worthy to die.   
  
He tried not to enjoy it, for fear the real one could tell.  
  
The Fairy Queen was simpler. As Queen, she governed the Seelie and the Unseelie alike. Pitch could easily imagine himself as an Unseelie creature, though to be fair he had never stolen a child, even when it was more common for others to speak of him doing so. And yet, child-stealer or no, as an Unseelie creature under the Fairy Queen, he would have her protection. He could be her knight. Sometimes a Fairy Queen would need terrible deeds done, and he would do that for her.  
  
The Sandman, he didn’t change much. He knew a human had written a story about a Sandman who stole eyes and lived in an iron nest on the moon, but he didn’t much care to imagine this. He preferred his Sandman with just one change: sometimes, his Sandman would grant a slumber from which one would never awaken. In Pitch’s head, he always chooses Pitch for such a sleep.  
  
Now there is one more real one. He doesn’t know what to do with Jack. It’s hard not to think of the real one. Even deep inside his head, he knows that Jack would not seek him out to harm him, only react to his actions. But it is important, very important, that the ones inside his head are the ones who act.  
  
Pitch finds the solution elegant when he figures it out. Jack might not act against him before he does something, but the Jack in his head will act, will make snowstorms and blizzards freely. And if he happens not to see Pitch standing in the snow? Well. It is all too likely that he won’t see Pitch standing in the snow. After all, Pitch is very hard to see.  
  
He smiles. Now he has them all, the ones he deserves. He doesn’t have to keep trying to imagine how he might be companion to the bright and brave anymore. He understands. He understands that he must never ask for them. This will be simple, now. He has the ones inside his head. He will think of other demands to make.  
  
He will not ask for a share of light. He will not. He will not.  
  
He has the darkness already. He has all of it.   
  
Isn’t that his due? Isn’t that enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: Ouch. Holy shit, Pitch. The Tooth one struck most me this time, but this is very interesting.


End file.
